Artificial Wastelander
by Mental In The Mainframe
Summary: What do you do when you wake up in the middle of Freeside, in a tent in Fort Mormon and have absolutely no memory, money, belongings, or friends? Oh yeah, and you aren't even human, you're a machine..


Chapter One : Hello wasteland..

Fuzzy, everything was fuzzy..When I blinked, hot sand got caught in my eyes and stung like hell, it took me a few minutes to get my eyes to stay open, and when they did I had to squint because the sun was so bright, coming in from the side and causing my already irritated eyes to sting more.

That's when I realized I was on my back, laying on a rather uncomfortable cot, starring up at a green tarp, I was in a tent, a cheap tent..

"What the hell.."

My voice was scratchy, it felt like there was sand in it..Hell what didn't have sand in it right now?

I tried to sit up, and that was a trip, as soon as I did I realized my head was pounding and this tent was spinning, quickly..

"Hey hey now, aren't the lively one, you should probably lay back down."

Who's voice was that? I had no clue, but it was male, sounded smug, intelligent, and bored, real bored.

Once the room stopped spinning so quickly I looked around, in the corner of this tent was a chair, and in it, a blonde man in a lab coat.

"Who the hell are you.."

The man just smirked, arrogant, cocky, probably amused at how disoriented I was.

"My names Arcade, Arcade Gannon."

I felt a compulsion to give my name as well, I even opened my mouth and started to, but..

"I'm..Uh..Well, I'm..."

Before I could finish, someone cut me off, a woman this time.

"Very disoriented, and should be laying down."

She had spiky, blondish-brown hair and a similar lab coat, but at least she didn't seem arrogant, or bored.

"I'm Julie Farkas." She said. "And I'm pleased to see you actually woke up, some of us were starting to think you were better off in a scrap heap."

Scrap heap...? What..? How out of it was I? Where was I? What had happened? Why couldn't I even remember my damn name!

"What? Scrap heap? Why..What...Were the hell am I!"

Even though I was practically shouting, both of them were calm as could be.

"You're in the Old Mormon Fort." Answered Gannon.

"Home to the Followers Of The Apocalypse." Chimed in Julie.

Follower Of The Apocalypse, that sounded oddly familiar for some reason, and set me at ease, even though I had no honest clue what that meant..

"O.K..You're Followers of the Apocalypse, what exactly in the blue blazes does that mean?"

They seemed to sigh in unison.

"We're a lot of things, including Doctors, the people who saved you, and the over-all good guys."

Gannon was such a smart ass..Why was I in a fort full of doctors? Why did my life need saving?

This was so frustrating, I had no memory, I had no concept of why I was here, and I could barely sit up, I was so damned helpless! I let out a frustrated groan, my voice seemed to be clearing up at least.

"Why the hell am I in a run down fort full of doctors? What happened to me? Why did my life need saving, as you say, and why can't I remember anything!" I started out calmly enough, but quickly became desperate for the answers..

Gannon's eyes rolled, Julie sighed, but she seemed concerned enough.

"Calm down..Just take a deep breath and I'll try to answer what I can."

I did just that, a deep breath, it was calming until..Had I taken a single breath before this?

It just made me panic..

"You've been "asleep" for about a week, last Wednesday, just outside of Freeside in horrible shape, beside you were a few Fiends, dead ones, seems a raiding party had a discussion with you..Anyway, a few of The King's men brought you here, hell we didn't know what do with you, you were a wreck.."

Julie trailed off, and Gannon picked up.

"That's where I come in, I patched you up pretty well, and let me tell you it was not easy, I've never seen tech that complex, the parts were hard to find.."

Parts for...Medical equipment? Parts..What was he..Now I was just scared...

"P-parts..?"

His eyebrow raised, and Julie cocked her head.

"Yeah..For your circuits? You know, you're the most complex Gynoid I've ever seen.."

For some reason, that struck terror in me, I could barely think, or speak.

"G-Gynoid...?"


End file.
